


When You're Not Here I'm Suffocating

by Holland_fray



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holland_fray/pseuds/Holland_fray
Summary: Picks up right after the showdown on the bridge and follows Madeleine and James.





	

It was close to two in the morning by the time they made it back to his flat.

"Make yourself at home," James smiled as he held the door open for Madeleine. She walked through the door and immediately observed the lack furniture,personal possessions, and bare walls.

"Cozy," she muttered, her voice wavering as she kept her back to him.

"Madeleine..."

Her small frame had begun to shake as the adrenaline began to wear off and her body went into shock.

"Madeleine, look at me," James pleaded.

Slowly she turned around to face him, her eyes filled to the brink with tears and her lips trembling, and her breathing shallow.

"Hey you're alright", he soothed and pulled her trembling body into his arms.

The moment she was in his arms her knees gave out as the enormity of what she had been through crashes over her and the dam that has been holding her tears at bay, bursts.

He caught her before she could fall and held her close. Her hands grip his shoulders and she buries her face in his chest as sobs wrack through her.

"Shhhhhh. It's ok, you're ok," he whispered and smoothed her hair.

James picked her up and carried her bridal style to the couch. She clung to him and curled up on his lap. He holds her close, rubs her back,dries her tears,pressing an occasional kiss to her temple and muttering words of comfort. 

It had been an hour and she had cried herself to sleep. James carefully carried her down the hallway to his bedroom, which was just as bare as the rest of the flat. When he laid her down on the bed she sighed softly in her sleep before her eyes fluttered open.

"James?" she croaks and sits up dazed.

"Here, you might be more comfortable in this," he smiled pulling one of his old t-shirts out of the dresser and handing it to her. She smiled and took the shirt from him.

A few moments later she was sprawled out under the covers dozing off again. James smiled from the doorway, she looks beautiful.

"Don't go," Madeleine muttered and reached for him.

"I wasn't sure if you'd still kill me if I came anywhere near you," he quipped before sliding in next to her.

"Vous êtes comme un âne," she muttered snuggling closer to him.

"You know, some consider calling the man who just saved your life an arse to be quite rude," he smirked and draped an arm around her waist.

"Good thing you don't take those things to heart," Madeleine sighed. Within a matter of minutes her breathing had evened out and she was soon fast asleep again. He lay there listening to her breathe until he drifted off.

He woke up a few hours later with Madeleine half-sprawled over him, her face tucked into his shoulder. Her breathing was deep and even, her blonde curls being highlighted by the streaks of sunlight, and a surge of affection shot through him, after Vesper he never thought he'd feel anything like this again. It was so ironic to think the man who was behind Vesper breaking his heart, fathered the girl who made him forget his past and fall in love again. He smiled and brushed a stay strand of hair away from her eyes. She sighed slightly and nuzzled her face closer to his shoulder.

He lay there watching her sleep until it occurred to him, he had slept through an entire night without any nightmares. No reliving the horrid events that took place in Skyfall or Venice, no reliving M's death or watching in horror as Vesper killed herself. He had his suspicions that the only reason he had a peaceful night was due to the women fast asleep in his arms. Reluctantly, he detangled his limbs from hers and pressed a kiss to her temple before heading out to the kitchen to start on breakfast.


End file.
